A Story of Their Past
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: Them together is against all odds, but when fate and destiny start working together, something unexplainable brings them closer and closer together... A R&R High School fic! PLease READ and REVIEW! *Chap 10 up now*
1. Feeling Her Pain

Hi guys! Yes, I'm still working on I Thought You Were My Friend aka In His Arms Once Again...but I decided to start working on this too. This, is a Rachel and Ross fic. It happens back in High School. Some of this is based on my own life...and some of it is based on a dream that I have every single night about how my life could have been. It's kinda depressing...heehee...and embarrassing...so I wont be telling you which is which. Just go with the flow people! I'm not sure if I'm gonna make somebody die this time...(LOL) but maybe...just read on to figure out!! ( Anyway...lets just say that Chandler also went to high school with Ross. They're best friends. Monica is not fat and of course, is Rach's best friend. Ross is really cute and hot (as always) in this...no afro, no stupid moustache. He and Chandler have their little "group" of their own while Monica and Rachel have their own too. Both the groups are popular in their own way. Ross is NOT geeky...  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of them...sadly.(  
  
The Story of Their Past  
  
Ross Geller's POV: (it's still all dark)  
  
Rachel Greene. Even her name made my head spin...I loved her so much, but I knew that she would never belong to me. To be honest, I'm not that bad looking of a guy...but for some reason, she never has looked at me in a different way then she mostly does; if she even looks at me.  
  
(we fade in and see a high school hallway. It's very noisy. We suddenly see Ross, Chandler and two other guys come out of a door. The walk out and begin to walk down the hall, laughing at something. As the pass a couple of girls, we notice Rachel and Monica laughing with the others. As the Ross and the others guys pass, laughing and goofing around; the girls stop laughing and looks at them with disgusted looks. Rachel whispers something to Monica and Monica smiles. They say something to the girls and begin to walk off, following Ross and the guys.)  
  
Monica; Ross!! Wait up!  
  
(Ross turns around and stares at Monica and Rachel in front of him. Chandler and the other guys stand behind Ross, staring at them too)  
  
Ross: What Mon?  
  
Monica: Are you going to the prom?  
  
Ross: (sarcastic) I'm sorry Mon...we've talked about this...I cant go with you...it would be to...gross. Go find another date...(pause) if someone would actually go with you...!  
  
(Chandler and the guys snicker)  
  
Rachel: (pushes past Mon) What is wrong with you Ross? Why do you always have to be so mean??  
  
Ross: I dont know...I guess it just comes naturally...* (the guys all laugh and walk away)  
  
*Sorry if Ross is mean in the beginning...dont worry...he wont be mean later...  
  
Rachel: (shaking with anger) that stupid jerk! What is wrong with him?! He's not exactly "all that"  
  
Monica: Who cares about him...come on...hey, you're coming over today right? I definitely need you...those idiots are all coming over today along with Ross who sadly...I live with...  
  
Rachel: Sometimes I think you're cursed for having a brother like that...  
  
Monica; Ooh, definitely.  
  
~fades out. Time Lapse: Monica and Rachel are watching TV at Monica and Ross' house. Ross and the guys all walk in laughing and talking~  
  
Ross: Okay...come on...move it! We're watching TV now girlies!  
  
(Ross plops down on the couch followed by Chandler...who of course, is closest to them, so he isn't exactly embarrassed bout anything anymore. The others just stand behind the couch, grinning. Ross takes the remote and is about to change the channel)  
  
Rachel: Oh no you dont!! (grabs the remote) We're watching...!  
  
Ross: OH come on Rachie...please??  
  
Monica/Rachel: rachie??  
  
(Racheol looks down at her watch)  
  
Rachel: Oh god!! Mon...I gotta go!! My dad's gonna kill me! I was supposed ot be home 30 minutes ago!! Shoot! Bye Mon...  
  
Chandler: (all babyish) Bye-bye Rachie...I'll miss you...  
  
(Rachel glares at Chandler as she runs out the door and slams it shut behind her)  
  
Monica; (getting up) You dorks can watch now...  
  
Guy1(heehee): thanks babe...(Monica sticks out her hand while she walks past him and shoves him without looking and he knocks into the guy beside him. Ross and Chandler and the rest laugh at him and we fade out)  
  
Time Lapse: It's about 7 o clock...and Chandler normally stays with Ross, since you know, his parents and stuff...he practically lives there. Suddenly the phone rings, and Ross picks it up. He's about to say hello when he hears Monica already got it. He's about to put it down when he hears Rachel's voice on the other line. He puts it back to his ear and hear's Rachel has a very sad voice and is crying)  
  
Rachel: Monica...can I please stay over there...it's my dad...when I came home late...he got mad* and-  
  
Monica: Oh god Rach...you know that you can come over...Chandler always does...and if you call his life bad...  
  
*I'm gonna make Rachel have a pretty sad life. Lets say her dad is abusive...I dunno!!  
  
Rachel; thank you Mon...thank you...  
  
(hangs up and ross puts the phone down)  
  
Ross: Her dad...oh my god...that's why she always is here...  
  
Chandler: Hey! My life is bad! They dont understand man...!!  
  
Ross: (snaps out of feeling sorry for Rachel, who he secretly loved, but nobody knew...not even Chandler.) Yeah...they dont.  
  
(later on Rachel comes over, tears in her eyes. Ross and Monica's parents weren't home-they always worked late-so they were home alone most of the time. Monica and Rachel were talking in Mon's room and Ross and Chandler were in Ross') (it's late at night, and Chandler is sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Ross gets up to use the bathroom, which is out in the hallway. The door is open at a crack, and he's about to open it, but suddenly sees Rachel in their, leaning in front of the toilet, throwing up. Ross watches horrified at the gagging Rachel. He had always wondered why she was so thin...but he thought she just watched her diet a bit...but now he knew...and he was worried. Rachel stops throwing up and sits down, leaning against the toilet for support. She begins to cry quietly. As Ross watched her, he felt his feelings for her grow stronger. He wanted to go in there, and hug...and tell her how much he loved her...and wanted her to stop ruining herself...but he just couldn't do it. He hated seeing her like this...she was hurting...but he didn't know what to do...if he went in there...he wouldn't know what to say, so he stood there, feeling her pain, soaking it all in. He leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door. As one tear falls down his cheek, we fade out.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
There you have it! Chapter 1! I hope you guys like it so far!! Sorry if this part was short...I just want to know if you guys would like it and want me to continue... I really love Rachel and Ross together...as Phoebe says, they're Lobsters...and I believe in them. They belong together- forever. What ever...I'm rambling...anyhoo...I'll continue with this if I have about...5 or more reviews. OKay? So if you really wanna read more...just click that button below and REVIEW BABY!!  
  
~rachel 


	2. Lets Be Friends

Hey guysWell, I got 5 reviews!! So here is chapter 2 for all of you!! Hope you like it!!  
  
~ A Story of Their Past ~  
  
[we left off where Ross was leaning against the wall, with a tear rolling down his face; right after he sees Rachel throwing up. It is now the next day, and we see Chandler, monica and Ross eating breakfast]  
  
Ross: Where's Rachel? (tries to hide the worried sound in his voice)  
  
Monica; (looks at him with a 'why do you care?' look) Why do you care?  
  
Ross: (tries to act like he normally does) I dont. I'm just asking...  
  
Monica: It's a Saturday morning...let her sleep...  
  
(suddenly Rachel walks into the kitchen, her eyes red and she looks really..well...terrible. She hardly got any sleep...Ross stands up with his plate and turns around. When he does he faces rachel and recoils)  
  
Ross: rach! You look terrible!  
  
Rachel: (quietly, sarcastically) thank you Ross...  
  
Chandler: You do look terrible!  
  
(Ross shoots him a look and he shrugs and goes back to his food)  
  
Monica; Rach...are you feeling okay? Ross is right...you do look terrible...  
  
Rachel: (sleepily) I'm fiiine...(Rachel sits down and begins to eat. Ross watches her worriedly, like she's about to pass out)  
  
~later on that day, Rachel is sitting outside in the garden. She's sitting under a tree. The rest are inside watchin TV and she had excused herself saying that she needed 'fresh air' Suddenly Ross comes outside and plops down next to her~  
  
Ross: Hey rach...  
  
Rachel: What do you want...?  
  
Ross: Why do you hate me?  
  
Rachel: (looks at him) Cause you hate me?  
  
Ross: Why do you think that?  
  
Rachel: I dont know...just the way you talk to me and stuff...  
  
Ross: How do I talk to you?  
  
Rachel; Why do you even care?  
  
Ross: Rach...how do I talk to you?  
  
Rachel; Since when have you started calling me Rach...?  
  
(Ross stares at her)  
  
rachel: (sighs) I dont know...you just, seem to make fun of me everytime you talk to me...it's just the way you say the things...  
  
Ross: Aw rach...I'm sorry...  
  
Rachel: Whoa-ho, what has gotten into you? Ross Geller saying sorry to somebody?  
  
Ross: Well...I've seen you make my sister so happy...and I'm thinking... 'she's actually not that bad' ...  
  
Rachel: Are you trying to ask me out or something?  
  
Ross: (pretends to looks horrified) **Yes of course rach...I love you...** NO! I'm just trying to get on your good side...!  
  
Rachel: Oh...okay...(smiles) What made you want that?  
  
Ross: Didn't I just explain?  
  
Rachel: Oh come on...you think I actually bought that?!  
  
Ross: Well...there goes my plan...  
  
(rachel laughs and hits him)  
  
Rachel: Lets start again...Hey, I'm Rachel Greene...please to meet you!  
  
Ross: (laughing) This is so gay...okay, fine...I'm Ross Geller...what's up?  
  
Rachel; It's not gay...this is just "starting over"  
  
Ross; riiight...anyway Rach...last night, I got up late to go to the bathroom and-  
  
Rachel: Whoa-ho...I dont want to hear anything about you going to the bathroom...I just met you and you're already acting like the old Ross...  
  
Ross; And how exactly did the old Ross act?  
  
Rachel: Oh...he was a pervert...  
  
Ross: (sarcastically) thanks rach...(back to normal) but they...I wasn't going to say anything gross...  
  
Rachel: Um...okay?  
  
Ross: Um...well I was about to walk in when-I saw you Rach.  
  
Rachel: (confused) Um...okay...(realises what Ross means and gasps) What??  
  
Ross: I saw you throwing up and...  
  
Rachel: Oh god Ross...please...dont tell anyone...please...  
  
Ross: Why are you doing this to yourself Rach?  
  
Rachel: It's just my life-it's so screwed up...  
  
Ross: Why...what's wrong Rach?  
  
Rachel: I can't...it's nothing...it's just...some little problems...  
  
Ross: If they're so little then why is life screwed up? (stares at Rachel, looking worried. Rachel stares back at him sadly but then turns away, tears filling up in her eyes) Can't you trust me?  
  
Rachel: Maybe Ross...but I'm not sure...you never know...you might be doing this to spread an evil rumour about me...an-  
  
Ross: No rach! Please...dont even think that!! I would never do such a thing!  
  
Rachel: (stares at him) I'll tell you when I think I can trust you Ross...  
  
(Ross stares at her kinda hurt but nods)  
  
Rachel; thank you...  
  
Ross: But rach...please, take my advice just this once...and stop hurting yourself like that...  
  
(Rachel nods slowly)  
  
Ross: Come here...(they hug and Rachel begins to cry. We go to the glass sliding door that goes inside the house and we see Chandler and Monica standing inside, staring out the door, looking very confused.)  
  
(we fade out)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys! Sorry I had to end it there...I know this part was short...but tomorrows Friday...so I'll have more time to right a longer chapter...but that's if I get lots of reviews!! So click on that button down there and submit YOUR review...and you JUST might get another chapter!!! Hope you like this story so far!! Byebye for now! ~rachel 


	3. Would He Feel the Same?

Hi guys!! Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed to this fic! I really appreciate it that you are actually reading this and reviewing!! Thanks! Well...here is chapter 3 for those people who asked for it! Keep on reviewing baby!  
  
The Story of Their Past: Chapter 3  
  
Last left off: Rachel and Ross become friends, but Rachel says that she cant trust Ross that much yet, so she doesn't tell him why she thinks her life is so messed up. Chandler and Monica where at the glass sliding door, watching them hug at the end, and now they are very confused.  
  
Ross: Hey Rach...why dont we keep our friendship...you know, a secret...for a while...  
  
Rachel: (looks kinda hurt) But why? Are you ashamed of being my friend?  
  
Ross: What?! No Rach...no...but dont you think people would need to get used to the idea first?  
  
Rachel: Well, how would they get used to it if they didn't know?!  
  
Ross: I-I-  
  
Rachel: Are you embarrassed about being my friend? Just because I'm not AS popular as you doesn't mean-  
  
Ross: No Rach...I dont care if you're popular or not...that doesn't matter to me...but-  
  
Rachel: (sighs) You know what...I dont care...do what ever you want...I'll keep my mouth shut...  
  
Ross: (smiles) thanks rach! Oh and by the way...just so you never think that ever again...I DONT care if you're popular or NOT!  
  
Rachel: All right then! I get it!  
  
(they smile at each other as we fade out)  
  
~later on that week, in school. We're in the school's cafeteria. It's really noisy and stuff. We see Chandler and Ross walking out of the line with trays in their hand. They pass by a table on the way to the back one where their friends are sitting. Rachel and Monica and some of their friends are sitting on the table they pass. Rachel waves to Ross and he stops in his tracks. He smiles at her, but then turns his head to the table in the back. He looks back at Rachel and his smile grows wider~  
  
Ross: Mind if we sit here ladies...?  
  
(the girls all turn to him)  
  
Monica: Whoa-ho...what ever happened to your friends Ross?  
  
Chandler: I'm his friend!! (turns to Ross and hisses at him) What the hell are you doing Ross...?  
  
(Ross shoots him a look and then turns back to the girls)  
  
Ross: Well...?  
  
(the girls just stare at him)  
  
Rachel: Sure Ross!  
  
(the girls turn to Rachel and give her a confused look. Ross smiles and goes and sits beside Rachel, and they immediately start up a conversation. Chandler follows him glancing at the guys sitting on the far table. They all have this "look" saying like "what the heck?!?!" Chandler finally sits down and looks nervously at the girls around him. After a while he turns to Monica, who is beside him)  
  
Chandler: (quietly) Hey Mon...what's going on between them? (nods his head at the laughing R I honestly dont know...what, you think they're dating?  
  
Chandler: (stares at R&R for a while) Nah...I dont think so...Ross has a date for the upcoming prom...and it's definitely not Rachel...I would know...  
  
Monica; Oh...okay...  
  
~fades out~  
  
Time Lapse: 1 week  
  
(*Ross and Rachel have been hanging out almost everyday, and have become very close. People of course are starting to spread rumours that they're going out, but then there's the obvious that Ross has a date, so the rumours aren't that "hot" It's now a week later, and Monica and Rachel are sitting in Mon's room, talking*)  
  
Monica: And then he-Rach?  
  
(Rachel is staring off into space)  
  
Monica; rach?!  
  
Rachel: Huh??  
  
Monica; What is up with you? Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?  
  
Rachel: Sorry Mon...  
  
Monica: What are you dreaming about? Oh wait...I know. Ross!  
  
Rachel: Huh? Ross?!  
  
Monica: You two have suddenly been so close...I thought you hated him?? Suddenly you're hanging out with him every day, sitting with him and Chandler at another table...do you know how many rumours are going around the school about you two?!  
  
Rachel: I dont really care...and hey, we're only friends Mon...calm down...  
  
Monica: Yea...right, Rach.  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Monica: If you're dreaming about him like every second of the day, you must have a crush on my brother!!  
  
Rachel: Dreaming?? About him? No! I dont dream about him....! Where the hell did you get that?  
  
Monica: Oh come on! Whenever you drift off like that, what else would you be thinking of?  
  
Rachel: (blushes) I'm just tired...that's why I was 'drifting' off Mon...  
  
Monica; right...  
  
Rachel; Well, what do you want me to say?! Oh Mon, I'm in love with your brother or something?!  
  
Monica: Oh my god! That sounded so real! (gasps) My best friend is in love with my brother!!  
  
Rachel: What?! I never said that!!  
  
Monica; It's so obvious! You dont even have to say something!  
  
Rachel: ugh...fine...maybe lately I've had a few little feelings fluttering around inside but-  
  
Monica; Ooh, yay!!  
  
Rachel: Stop it.  
  
Monica: Ask him to the prom Rach! I'm sure he'll-oh shoot.  
  
Rachel: the prom?? Oh god...I dont have a date!! I cant go without a date! Wait...Mon! that's great! I'll ask Ross...and then,. If I go with him, and feel more, I'll tell him and see if he feels the same!  
  
Monica: Um...Rach-I dont think that's a good idea...  
  
Rachel: Mon! It was your idea! And it's great!  
  
Monica; no wait...rach-  
  
Rachel: I'm gonna ask Ross Geller to the prom!!  
  
Monica; Raaacchh...he's-(she stops when she sees her best friend so happy and excited)  
  
Rachel: What do you think he'll say?! Do you think he'll say yes?? Oh my god...what am I going to wear?!?!?  
  
Monica: (in her thoughts) Oh no...I can't make her ask Ross to the prom...he's got a date...she'll be heart broken! Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! (outloud) RACH!  
  
Rachel; What? What happened?!  
  
Monica; I-Ross-I-I GOTTA GO USE THE PHONE!!! (she jumps up and runs out the door, leaving Rachel looking very confused)  
  
(fades to Monica. She runs into Ross' room and picks up his phone. On the bottom part is a number, and she dials that in. [Ross is not there by the way] )  
  
Monica; hello?? May I please speak to Chandler?!?!? Thank you....(pause) CHANDLER!  
  
Chandler: (v/o) Um...Ashley? Why are you calling? Didn't I just call you a second ago? Oh wait...you're gonna ask me what to wear to the pr-  
  
Monica: Ugh! Chandler!! It's me! (says it as if it's so obvious)  
  
Chandler: Okay...well...hello me!  
  
Monica: Are you always this stupid?  
  
Chandler: Is that a trick question?  
  
Monica: (sighs loudly) It's Monica...you know, Ross' sister...  
  
Chandler: Oh...do you want to talk to Ross?  
  
Monica: No! Oh god...is he there?!  
  
Chandler: Yeah...but he's up in my room...I'm downstairs...Um...I dont want to sound rude but-what are you calling me for?  
  
Monica: I need your help!  
  
Chandler: Whoa-ho...what?!?!  
  
Monica: Remember that conversation we had that day you came and sat with us?  
  
Chandler: u-huh...  
  
Monica: Well...remember you said that Ross has a date to the prom already...  
  
Chandler: Yeah he does...with this really hot-  
  
Monica; I dont care! I just really need your help with something...you see, you know how Ross and rachel are all so close now?  
  
Chandler: uhuh...but she's not that bad actually...I mean, I have to sit with her everyday now...and well-  
  
Monica: Chandler!!  
  
Chandler: Okay! What?!  
  
Monica: you're his best friend right?  
  
Chandler: I guess so...  
  
Monica; Okay...  
  
Chandler: I dont get how that helps you...  
  
Monica; rach is going to ask him to the prom...  
  
Chandler: Oh that's gr-NO!!  
  
Monica; there you go!  
  
Chandler: Oh god! Why didn't you tell her that Ross had a date??  
  
Monica: I dont want to be the one to break her heart!!  
  
Chandler: Well...I think it would break her heart if Ross was the one that told her!  
  
Monica; Well...then you tell her!!  
  
Chandler: No! She's your friend!  
  
Monica; Well...she's yours too! You sit on the same table with her everyday...  
  
Chandler: I just met her! You've known her for like...forever!  
  
Monica: I know... but lately she's been closer with you two.  
  
Chandler: She didn't tell me she liked Ross!!  
  
Monica: Well...I guess she thinks that she cant trust you that much yet...she's like that...  
  
Chandler: Ah! Why do you torture me like this?! I dont even know you that well!  
  
Monica; (getting annoyed) Well...you never bothered to get to know me anyway...  
  
Chandler: Well...that's because you're annoying!!  
  
Monica; I'm not annoying!! YOU ARE!  
  
Chandler: You know what...we sound like kindergarteners...I'm not going to start a fight about that...  
  
Monica; Okay then...so you'll tell her??  
  
Chandler: Mon!  
  
Monica: come on Chandler...please?  
  
Chandler: (sighs) Okay Mon...but you owe me big time!  
  
Monica; All right then...tell her when you sit beside her tomorrow...bye.  
  
Chandler: Oh hey Mon?  
  
Monica; Um...yeah?  
  
Chandler: Why dont you come sit with us tomorrow? I mean, you're Rach's best friend anyway...  
  
(Monica smiles)  
  
Monica: All right...thanks...  
  
Chandler: see you tomorrow...  
  
Monica; bye.  
  
~fades out~  
  
(the next day)  
  
(it's in the hall way where this fic started. Chandler is running through it, pushing through people. He spots somebody and runs up to a locker where Rachel is speaking with some of those girls. Monica is not there yet. Rachel sees they're talking about something serious, so he goes to the water fountain near them, listening to what they're saying)  
  
Girl1: Rach...why are you starting to hang out with those two jerks?  
  
Girl2: Yeah Rach...you're not sitting with us anymore during lunch and everything...  
  
Rachel: Oh come on guys...you're not my only friends...  
  
Girl3: But rach! We're the reasons you actually have friends!  
  
Rachel: Whoa, whoa whoa...you guys are so totally NOT the reason why I have friends...I already had friends before I met you guys...  
  
Girl1: Yeah, like One friend...and that was Monica!  
  
Rachel: Why are you guys being so selfish? If I dont want to sit with you guys, then I wont!  
  
Girl2: Fine then rachel! Leave us! But just consider yourself out of our group!  
  
Rachel : fine!  
  
(the 3 girls smile, thinking that she meant "fine, I'll sit with you guys")  
  
rachel: I wont be part of your group anymore!! LIKE I CARE!!  
  
(the 3 girls stand there shocked, and Chandler knew that this was the time when he should go up and talk to her. He goes up to her just as her friends are about to turn away and walk off)  
  
Chandler; Hey rach! (turns to the 3 girls and smirks at them) Hey ladies...(they glare at him and walk off) Oh...I didn't know I had that many fans!!  
  
Rachel: (laughs) Right Chandler...so, what's up?  
  
Chandler: I heard what was happening rach...you okay?  
  
Rachel: ugh...those idiots...  
  
Chandler: Aw come on, they were your friends...I hope you know what you just did...you gave up your friends for us boring people...  
  
Rachel: you really think you're boring?  
  
Chandler: Who said I was boring?? I meant Ross...  
  
Rachel: (laughs again) You are so dumb Chandler...(she begins to walk and Chandler follows)  
  
Chandler: Is that an insult??  
  
Rachel: Nah...I like you dumb...  
  
Chandler: (sarcastic) oh thanks Rach...  
  
Rachel: (laughs) Soo...what did you come up to me for?  
  
Chandler: Oh right...uumm...cant a friend just come up and say hi?!?!  
  
Rachel: (looks at him and smiles) Nice to hear that from you Chandler...of course you can come up and say hi...  
  
(Chandler smiles nervously at her as we fade out)  
  
~later on that day, it in the hallway again. Chandler is by his locker. Somebody is behind the door and knocks on it. Chandler doesn't bother looking down at the persons feet~  
  
Chandler: What Ross?  
  
Girls voice: It's not Ross...(she swings the door shut and we see it's Monica)  
  
Chandler: Oh hey Mon...  
  
Monica; Hi...so, have you told her yet?  
  
Chandler: Oh god! I tried telling her in the morning...but I just couldnt!  
  
Girls voice: Just couldn't what?  
  
(Monica and Chandler turn)  
  
Monica; Rach!  
  
Rachel: Hi! Have you guys seen Ross?  
  
Chandler: No...I was looking for him before...but I kinda gave up...  
  
monica: Anyway...I gotta go!!(shoots Chandler a look) I'll see you guys at lunch...bye!! (rushes off)  
  
Rachel: what's up with her? We have like ten minutes till the bell rings...  
  
Chandler: Yeah...anyway, Rach...I gotta tell you something...  
  
Rachel; Ooh...why so serious?  
  
Chandler: Oh come on rach...listen to me!  
  
Rachel: Okay...calm down!  
  
Chandler: Monica told me about the Ross thing...and how you're going to ask him to the prom...I-  
  
Rachel: What?! She told you!?!  
  
Chandler: Well...yeah...um...  
  
Rachel: Chandler, are you going to tell everyone?!?! Are you going to tell the whole school how stu-  
  
Chandler: Whoa, Rach, calm down! You're my friend, okay? I'm not going to tell anyone...  
  
Rachel: thanks Chandler...but hey, you're his best friend...what do you think he's going to say?  
  
Chandler: Umm...I'm not sure... you know what...I'm just going to say what I have to...rach; hasn't Ross told you already?  
  
Rachel: told me what?  
  
Chandler: He already has a date to the prom...(she gets this shocked look and then she slowly turns away from Chandler, looking sad)  
  
Rachel: I really like him Chandler...I was falling for him the second day after we became friends...what do I do Chandler? I love him.  
  
(Chandler stared at his new friend, not knowing what to do. She had actually confessed that she loved him...but how could she be so sure about that anyway? She had only been his friend for less than 2 weeks...how could she be in love with him? But as he slowly watched her dissolve into tears, he knew he had to find a way to make her happy....he would have to tell Ross.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well...there you have it! Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer this time...! It's now 7pm...and I'm going out shopping...so I had to end it there since I really wanted to post up the next chapter today. So anyway...if you want more...then go and review!! 5 or more reviews gets Chapter 4!! REVIEW NOW GUYS! 


	4. I'm Choosing You

Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this story!! Here is chapter 4 for all of you that asked for it!!!!  
  
The Story of Their Past chapter 4  
  
We left off before when Chandler tells Rachel that Ross already has a date for the prom. Now the lunch bell has rang, and Chandler is trying to find Ross before he reaches the lunch room where Rach would be  
  
(Chandler is running around the hallways looking for Ross. He finally spots him by his locker, but he was not alone. Beside him was a very pretty girl, and she was hugging him around the waist laughing alone with him. Chandler didn't even hesitate,, he just walked up to Ross)  
  
Chandler: Ross...!  
  
(Ross turns to him)  
  
Ross: Oh hey Chandler...(turns to the girl) Hey...I'll see you later...  
  
(the girl just stares at Ross and then glares as Chandler as she walks off)  
  
Ross: What's up man?  
  
Chandler: I got to talk to you...  
  
Ross: Can we talk during lunch? Rachel must be waiting...  
  
(at the mention of rachel's name Chandler hesitates)  
  
Chandler: uumm...I really have to talk to you...and anyway, Monica is sitting with us too today...  
  
Ross: uuhh...okay then. So...what do you want to talk about?  
  
Chandler: Uum...let's walk.  
  
(Ross shoots Chandler a confused look but follows Chandler. They walk out of the building in silence, but then suddenly Chandler sits down on a bench and Ross plops down beside him)  
  
Chandler: Uumm...okay...I've never had trouble talking to you...but now suddenly I dont know what to say...  
  
Ross: What's wrong?  
  
Chandler: Uumm...Rachel's sad.  
  
(Ross nods slowly, not really getting what Chandler's point was)  
  
Ross: I know...  
  
Chandler: What?? Really? Oh...pfew! that makes my job so much easier...so, what are you going to do? Go to the prom with her or that other girl?  
  
Ross: huh? Chandler what are you talking about?  
  
Chandler: I thought you said you knew?  
  
Ross: Knew what exactly?  
  
Chandler: That Rachel wanted to ask you to the prom but you already had a date...  
  
Ross: (shocked) What!?!? I thought you were talking about something else!! (gasps as he realises compltely what Chandler said) She wanted to ask me to the prom?!?!  
  
Chandler: Uum...no?  
  
Ross: Oh my God!! This is what I've been dreaming of since...forever!!  
  
Chandler: Whoa-ho! Back up there bucko!! You've been dreaming about Rachel Green and you never told me?!  
  
Ross: Well...I thought you'd laugh at me...  
  
Chandler: HA! That's hilarious Ross!!  
  
(Ross smirks at him and then gets up)  
  
Ross: I have to go talk to rachel!!  
  
Chandler: What are you going to say?!  
  
Ross: I gotta break up with...um...  
  
Chandler: Mandy...?  
  
Ross: I knew that!!  
  
(runs off while Chandler just sits there, chuckling to himself)  
  
~later on in the lunch room. Ross comes running in, out of breath. He spots Monica and Rachel sitting at "their" table. He runs p to them with eveybody staring at him.~  
  
Ross: Rach!! Thank God I found you!! I have to talk to you...!  
  
(Chandler suddenly appears beside Ross)  
  
chandler: Hey guys...(he sits down beside Monica)  
  
Rachel: Um...okay...talk.  
  
Ross: Alone.  
  
Rachel: Oooh...okay. (she gets up and follows Ross out of the room)  
  
Chandler: What do you think is going to happen?  
  
Monica: I dont really now...but I hope it's a good thing...  
  
~fades to R&R. They're sitting on a bench somewhere~  
  
Rachel: So...what did you want to talk about?  
  
Ross: Oh right...Chandler told me what happened...and-  
  
Rachel: Oh God...ross, I'm so sorry...I never expected this to-  
  
Ross: rach! It doesn't matter...! Anyway...dont you want to hear what I said to Chandler?  
  
Rachel: Not exactly...  
  
Ross: (ignoring what she said) I said that it was a dream come true...  
  
Rachel: Oh G-what?  
  
Ross: Rach...I dont think I've shown it that much, but I've loved you since- like, forever! Ever since Monica introduced me to you!  
  
Rachel: I thought you hated me...  
  
Ross: Well...you got to keep a good reputation ya know! (she's Rach look a bit hurt) But...I dont care about that anymore...(Rachel smiles weekly at him) I'm gonna break up with Mandy.  
  
Rachel: What?? Are you sure? I mean...she's pretty...she's nice...she's a cheerleader...she's-  
  
Ross: rach!! I dont care! I want to be with you...  
  
Rachel: I hope you know that that decision you're making is totally going to ruin your reputation...I mean, I'm not exactly...how do you say it...well, I'm not exactly Mandy if you know what I mean...  
  
Ross: And I would care because?  
  
(Rachel smiles at Ross)  
  
rachel: you know...you've changed...  
  
ross: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
Rachel: Oh it's definitely good thing...  
  
Ross: So...you'll go to the prom with me?  
  
Rachel: ya huh...  
  
Ross: (smiles) Okay...umm...it's going to take a while to break up with Mandy...so dont go announcing it...  
  
Rachel: who would listen to me anyway?? I'm like ghost to people around me at this moment...!! didn't Chandler tell you? My friends all dumped me this morning.  
  
Ross: phff...who cares about them!! If you actually think they're popular...then you're kinda dumb...heck, you guys used to be the table we teased and laughed about!  
  
Rachel: (sarcastically) Oh thanks Ross...  
  
Ross: (smiles) you're welcome! (they stare at each other for a while and suddenly start leaning closer and closer. Right when they're about to kiss...)  
  
Rachel: you do know that if this goes through you'll be cheating on Mandy...  
  
(ross smiles and leans in all the way. Their lips meet and they begin to sink into the kiss. We're just watching them...)  
  
Guy's voice: (O/S) Get a room!!  
  
(R&R break and look to their side. Standing there are Monica and Chandler. They are grinning widely)  
  
Monica: Aaww...this is so sweet!!  
  
(Rachel smiles at Monica as we fade out)  
  
~time lapse: it's the end of school. Kids are quickly running out of their last classes and heading towards their lockers. Ross, Chandler, Monica and rachel are standing together infront of Ross's locker. Ross has his arm around rachel and rachel has her arm around Ross. Nobody really notices them anyway...suddenly we see Mandy heading towards them and Ross lets go of Rachel.~  
  
Mandy: Hey sweeeetie...(gives Ross a kiss on the cheek and Ross just stares at rachel apologetically)  
  
Ross: um...hey.  
  
Mandy: Hey Chandler... (Mandy turns to Mon and Rachel)  
  
Mandy: (gives them this 'you guys are freaks' look) Uh...hi.  
  
(Rachel and Monica just give her fake smiles but she doesn't seem to notice)  
  
mandy: So...anyway...we still on for an after school trip to the mall?  
  
Ross: Oh!! (looks like he completely forgot about a mall trip) I-I-(looks at Rachel quickly, he sees the look on her face and shakes his head) Nah...I'm sorry...honey(realises what he just said and gets this 'ew' look but Mandy didn't see it)...I mean...Mandy...I cant...!  
  
Mandy: What? Aaw...why?  
  
Ross: I'm...uh...tired.  
  
Mandy: Aw come on Ross!  
  
Ross: I'm really sorry...maybe some other time!  
  
Mandy: Fine! Leave me!!  
  
Ross: you've got friends Mandy...  
  
Mandy: I know...but I like spending time with my boyfriend...  
  
Ross: I-uh...whoa! (looks down at his watch pretending that he's late for something) Look at the time!! Gotta run!! Grabs chandler and rachel's arms and drags them away, followed by Monica.) Bye Mandy!  
  
Mandy: uh...bye! See you tomorrow honneeeyyy!!  
  
~she walks off and disappears around the corner~  
  
Ross: Oh God! I never noticed she was that annoying!!  
  
Chandler: Phff...that's because you didn't really mind! You just kissed her every second...that was enough!  
  
Rachel: Okay...did not need to know that!  
  
Ross: hey Rach...sorry about that...  
  
Rachel: Oh come on Ross...it doesn't matter...you two are still together anyway...and she doesn't know about us...  
  
(Ross smiles at Rachel)  
  
Ross: Yeah...us.  
  
~fades out~  
  
Time Lapse: Next Day. We're in the hallway again and we see Mandy walking up them again-[they're by Ross' locker again]  
  
Mandy: Ross! I've got to talk to you...like NOW!  
  
Ross: whoa...what's up?  
  
Mandy: (she's yelling) One of my friends told me that she saw you down at the mall with these guys!! And you and HER(points at rachel) were holding hands!! What's up with that huh?!  
  
Ross: she's my friend!! (people are starting to stop walking as they pass by and watch what's going on, whispering stuff about them going to break up and stuff like that. Mandy was head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls and Ross was one of the most popular guys...and they had been like THE couple...and people were interested to see what would happen)  
  
Mandy: (yells) Yeah, well 'Friends' dont hold hands!!!  
  
Ross: What d you know?! You dont have REAL friends!  
  
Mandy: What?! I have MANY real friends! More friends than this girl will have in her entire LIFE TIME!  
  
Ross: Shut up!  
  
Mandy: What?! Dont tell me to shut up! How could you do that to me Ross?! You tell me that you cant go to the mall with me but suddenly you're at the mall with HER!  
  
Ross: Well...maybe I'd rather be with her than with you!  
  
(some people gasp and some start whispering after Ross says that)  
  
mandy: What?  
  
Ross: I dont think this is working Mandy...I mean...I thought I wanted to be with you...but I realise now that I dont.  
  
Mandy: Are you dumping me for her?!(points at rachel, who is standing beside Chandler and Monica, behind Ross. Ross nods slowly) I dont believe this!! How can you dump me for this?!(looks at rachel disgusted)*  
  
*I know, I know...Rachel is really pretty! But remember...I'm making her not popular anymore...and when you're not popular people just hate you and call you ugly because they think they're much better...  
  
(ross doesn't say anything when suddenly stands in front of Ross and points his finger at Mandy)  
  
Chandler: What is wrong with you?! You are such a selfish-ugh! I cant even think of a word to explain you!! Rachel is MUCH better than you will ever be!!  
  
Mandy: how dare you! Ross...how can you do this to me?? we're destined to be together! We're meant to be! (Chandler and Monica snort and Mandy glares at them) Now take your pick Ross; if you pick rachel, well you'll loose me and I guess you friends...; and then there is me...you'll have everything you ever wished for...and of course-your popularity.  
  
(Ross just stares at her blankly, thinking very hard. Popularity...and friends...but then, rachel-the person I've been dreaming about forever... phhff...why am I even thinking?)  
  
Ross: I'm so sorry...I pick-  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hahahahahahaha!! Leaving you hanging there!! Muhahahahahahaha! Well...the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up!! Soo...what do you think so far?? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews...yes, you HAVE to Review!! Go and click that button...come on...you know you want to! GO! Review!  
  
~rachel 


	5. You Are My Everything

Hey everybody!! Oh my god!! I checked my reviews during school and almost died when I saw how many reviews I suddenly got for this story!! Heeheehee! Is it that good?? Anyway....since I got so many reviews...here's another chapter for y'all!! Thanks again for all the reviews...keep em coming guys!!  
  
The Story of Their Past-Chapter 5  
  
Ross: I'm so sorry...(Rachel's face falls) I pick Rachel, Mandy. (Rachel looks up suddenly and stares at Ross, trying to hide a smile as Mandy looks like she's about to explode)  
  
Mandy: You're joking right??  
  
(Ross shakes his head)  
  
Ross: Rachel is ten times better than you Mandy...you're just selfish and conceited...  
  
Mandy: (stares at Ross, her eyes filling up and she's staring around at the whispering people around me. She suddenly turns to Rachel, glaring, and then she turns to Ross, the glare still on her face) She's just using you to get popular Ross!! Well guess what...now that you've chose her, I dont think you'll be popular anymore!!  
  
Ross: I dont care about that Mandy!! OH GOD! GROW UP! (he grabs Rachel's hand and drags her away, Chandler and Monica following after that)  
  
(right when they're outside the school building and nobody is around them, Rachel begins to cry)  
  
Ross: Oh God Rachel...I'm so sorry...she's a bitch okay? Dont listen to what she says...  
  
Chandler: yeah Rach...she always does that...Ross and I should know...  
  
(Rachel just nods, still crying. Ross then hugs her)  
  
Rachel: Are you sure you made the right decision Ross?  
  
(Ross nods)  
  
Ross: Yes Rach...I thought I cared about my popularity...but suddenly I dont anymore...if they dont want me to be with you...then that's their problem! But I want to be with you...okay?  
  
(Rachel nods and Ross kisses her on the head as we fade out)  
  
~a few days later~  
  
(Rachel and Monica are in Monica's room getting ready)  
  
Rachel Ooh...I'm so excited! The proms in like half an hour!! Oh my god...I still cant believe you're going with Chandler...you know, the once annoying jerk who hung out everyday with his best friend...bugging us!  
  
(she and Monica giggle)  
  
Monica: Yeah...and you're going with that certain best friend of his! If someone would have told me that my best friend would be going out with my brother I would have told that person that he was crazy!! But look what's happening now!!  
  
(Mon and Rach giggle again)  
  
Rachel: yay!  
  
(somebody then knocks on the door)  
  
Ross' voice: (O/S) Rach! Mon! Come on...lets go!!  
  
Rachel: Coming Rooosss...(she flings open the door and Ross gapes at her)  
  
Ross: Y-y-you look beautiful Rach...  
  
Rachel: (blushes) right...you're just saying that...  
  
Ross: (shakes his head, still staring at her) Nu-uh...  
  
Rachel: Ya-huh...anyway...lets get going...(looks back into the room) Come on Mon...  
  
(Monica appears at the door)  
  
Monica: Hey Ross...  
  
Ross: Hey Mon...you look good too...(glances at Rachel again)  
  
Monica: Not as good as Rachie I presume?  
  
Ross: (looks back at Monica) Huh? What?  
  
Rachel: Rooss...stop it...you're making me feel conscious...  
  
Ross: Sorry...okay...lets go...  
  
Monica: where's Chandler?  
  
Ross: downstairs... (he sticks out his hand and Rachel takes it, and they walk down the stairs hand in hand, with Monica grumbling about them not paying attention to walking and that they were walking SO slow...)  
  
(fades away from that scene and goes to the place where their prom is being held. Chandler, Rachel, Ross and Monica are sitting at a round table. Chandler and Monica are just sitting there looking around. Rachel and Ross are whispering stuff to each other. Suddenly a slow song starts to play and Ross asks Rachel to dance, and she nods and they get up and start heading towards the dance floor. Some girls look at Rachel enviously* and some guys stare at Ross with this look, you know, saying exactly all that stuff that Mandy had said...Rachel being unpopular...etc.)  
  
*Who wouldn't stare at Rachel enviously?! I would definitely!!  
  
(The song You Are My Everything by 98 Degrees is playing, and Rachel and Ross are dancing very close to each other, not really noticing some people are still staring at them. When you watch them you can see how much they looovee each other...[heehee...do I sound corny??]  
  
The loneliness of nights so long  
  
The search for strength to carry on  
  
My every hope had seemed to die  
  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
  
And all the things I couldn't see  
  
Are now so clear to me...  
  
Ross looks down at Rachel and she looks up at him, a small smile on her face. He leans down and kisses her slowly and they sink into it. After a while, they break and Ross stares at her lovingly, but Rachel doesn't notice. We then go to Rachel's face and we see tears begin to fall from her eyes...  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love wont bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything...  
  
Ross notices that Rachel has tears in her eyes, and he whispers something into her ear. She nods slowly and they break. He takes her hand and they push through the crowd  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
  
Are suddenly reality  
  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
  
The kind of love that's truly real  
  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
  
For the love you give and wont let go  
  
I hope you'll always know...  
  
(they walk outside the building and sit on a small bench under a tree. Rachel is softly crying and Ross is watching her confused...)  
  
Ross: Rachel? What's wrong?  
  
Rachel: Ross...I've got something to tell you...  
  
Ross: rach...please tell me...did I do something wrong?  
  
Rachel: No Ross...you didn't do anything Ross...you are the sweetest and kindest guy I've ever met...  
  
Ross: Then what's wrong?  
  
Rachel: well...remember that day you saw me in the bathroom throwing up? And I told you I had a problem? Well...  
  
Ross: tell me rach...  
  
Rachel: I'm leaving.  
  
(Ross stares at her as she breaks down crying)  
  
Ross: W-w-what? But why?  
  
Rachel: My father. You see...my dad is abusive-and lately he's-  
  
Ross: Has he been hitting you rachel???  
  
Rachel: Not lately...but lately he's been emotionally abusing me...and my mother...she found out* and now she's making my dad send me to go and live with her...  
  
*Her parents are already divorced...  
  
Ross: But Rach...this town...this school...you can't just leave like that...I mean...  
  
Rachel: I know Ross...but I can't do anything...! My mom has made her decision...my sisters and I are leaving...  
  
Ross: But what about me? What about us?  
  
(Rachel turns away from Ross, tears streaming down her face)  
  
Ross: I love you Rach...  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love wont bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything...  
  
(Rachel turns to Ross, who is now crying too.)  
  
Rachel: Please Ross...please dont say that...this is already hard for me...I can't take this right now...  
  
Ross: But it's true Rach...I love you.  
  
You're the breath of life in me  
  
The only one that sets me free  
  
And you have made my soul complete for all time, oh for all time...  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love wont bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, there you have it!! Chapter 5!! Yeay!! I hope you guys liked this chapter...sorry again for the cliff hanger...[LOL!!] But it's not big of a cliff hanger anyway!! Sooo.....anyway....just click on that button and review...kay? The more reviews the faster the next chapter. Oh yeah...I did not own that song-duh. 98 degrees does.....!(  
  
~rachel  
  
ps. To anybody who read my other story called I Thought You Were My Friend somebody told me I should write an epilogue or something...what do you guys think?? Please tell me, cause if you do I can get cracking!! LOL. 


	6. Second Thoughts

Hi guys!! What's up?? Thank you all sooooooo much for all the reviews you submitted before...anyway...here's is Chapter 6 for all of you that asked for it!! Oh yeah, thanks for reading this fic!!  
  
The Story of Their Past-Chapter 6  
  
(*We last left off when Rachel tells Ross that she's leaving. And Ross confesses that he loves her...*)  
  
~a few days after the prom. Chandler and Monica dont know that Rachel is leaving yet. Ross and Rachel have been kinda distant with each other after that day-but they're not exactly ignoring each other...[they still eat lunch with each other and meet up everyday, but they're not exactly talking a lot...] We fade into the hallway and we go to Ross' locker where he is standing talking to Chandler~  
  
Chandler: Anyway...when I came to school one of the guys came up to me and asked if you and Rachel had already broken up...and I said NO...and then he said 'oh...must have been a rumour then...' who would spread that rumour? Mandy?  
  
Ross: (not really paying attention) I dunno...  
  
Chandler: What is up with you man? You've been so distant...even with Rachel...  
  
Ross: Well...she's leaving anyway...  
  
Chandler: Huh?? What?!  
  
Ross: Didn't she tell you? She's moving...! Her mom's making her come and live with her!  
  
Chandler: But why??  
  
Ross: Why dont you ask her for yourself? (he nods in a direction and we see Rachel walking towards them)  
  
Rachel: hey Chandler! Uh...hey Ross!  
  
Ross: Hey Rach...  
  
(smiles at her)  
  
Chandler: So...what's u-YOU'RE LEAVING?!?!?!  
  
Rachel: (Rachel's smile disappears and is replaced with a sad look. She glances at Ross) So I guess Ross already told you...  
  
Chandler: ya-huh...you bet he did!! Why Rach??  
  
Rachel: Uumm...(she looks around to see if anyone is around and then she whispers the story to Chandler)  
  
Chandler: Why that son-  
  
Rachel: Chandler...I know it's horrible...and I hate him for it...but he's still my father...  
  
Ross: (talking for the first time) No. Chandler's right. He's not your father Rach! Well...he is...*but* he's doing all this horrible stuff to you...you should just fight back!! You cannot let your mom take you away that easily...this is all your dad's fault!! Talk to him or something!!  
  
Rachel: (quietly) And get another punch? No way.  
  
Chandler: Another?  
  
(Rachel rolls up her shirt sleeve and we see a big bruise below her shoulder blade. Chandler and Ross gasp, while Rachel begins to cry silently)  
  
Ross: Rach!! You have to tell somebody else! They'll help you!!  
  
Chandler: Yeah...somebody else...you cannot let your mom just take you away like that...! You've got a life here...and you'll be leaving us...isn't that a sad thing?  
  
Rachel: (laughs softly) Of course Chandler...I mean...I love you guys...and I'd do anything to stay here...  
  
Ross: then go talk to somebody...come on! Go to the counsellor or something! Come on...Shoo! (pushes her in a teasing way)  
  
Rachel: Will you come with me Ross?  
  
Ross: I-uh...yeah, sure...come on, let's go...(grabs her arm softly and they begin to walk away.)  
  
(Chandler stares at them with a little smile and we see Monica creeping up behind him.)  
  
Monica: HEELLLLOOO!!  
  
Chandler: (yells and spins around) Monica! Ugh...you could've given me a heart attack!!  
  
Monica: riight...anyway...where are Rach and Ross?  
  
Chandler: the counsellor...  
  
Monica: Huh? Why?  
  
Chandler: rach's dad has been abusing her...and her mom is making her move away...  
  
Monica: Move away?!  
  
Chandler: Um...that's not the bad part...it's the father part that's bad Mon...  
  
Monica: Oh...um...I-I already knew.  
  
Chandler: And you never told us or anybody else?? Mon! She's moving now!!  
  
Monica; I know...oh God...!!  
  
Chandler: yeeeeeeaaaaa...  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we fade back in to this office and we see Ross sitting on a chair nervously. He looking around the office when suddenly a door beside him opens and Rachel walks out. Ross jumps up and grabs her hand.)  
  
Ross: Well??  
  
Rachel: Well...right now we only talked...but she said that she would try to help me as much as she could...oh yeah, and she told me that she wouldn't talk to my dad yet...because he might get mad at me for telling...  
  
Ross: Hey Rach...why dont you stay with me? I mean...with Monica and stuff...like always...  
  
Rachel: Would your mom allow that? I mean...now that we're together...  
  
Ross: Rachel...you'll be staying with Monica...and I'm sure she wouldn't mind...she likes you...and well...Chandler always stays at my place...  
  
Rachel: (laughs a bit) Yeah...I never did understand why he stays so much there...I mean, there's nothing really wrong with his family...  
  
Ross: yeah...well...that's what you think!  
  
(Rachel smiles at Ross and Ross smiles back at her and they walk out of the office)  
  
(they're now out in the hallway and are walking towards their class.)  
  
Ross: I think we're late...  
  
Rachel: Yeah...what do you have now?  
  
Ross: Rach...the next class I have is with you...and Chandler...and Monica. Math!  
  
Rachel: Oh...guess I forgot...oh God! I hate Mr. ****....we cant be later than this Ross...hurry!  
  
Ross: Oh come on...me and Chandler always used to be late an-  
  
Rachel: Now that you're with me you can't always be late!! (she begins to run, leaving Ross trying not to laugh behind her. He then starts to catch up with her. They run into the class gasping. Everybody turns to stare at them. Chandler and Monica watch their friends gasping for air, trying not to laugh.)  
  
Ross: Sorry we're late...we were at the office...and-  
  
Mr. *****: Just sit down and get out your homework now Geller! And you too Ms. Green!  
  
(R&R take their seats when a kid yells out)  
  
Guy[one of those popular jocks that Ross used to hang out with]: Dont you mean Mrs. Geller, Mr.****?!  
  
(Ross, who sits beside Chandler blushes deeply while Rachel just ignores it. Ross looks really mad and he turns around and 'gives him the finger without really giving it'* and the guys behind him stop laughing and stare at Ross while he turns around, still looking kinda angry)  
  
Mr.****: that's enough Mr. ***** and you too Mr. geller!!  
  
*Let's say that since Ross was popular, he got that popular too...so most people know it...and well, they used to be his friends anyway...  
  
Another guy: (whispers to Ross) Hey Rooosssyyy...why aren't you sitting beside your girlfriend Rossy? Dont you llllllloooooooovvvvveeeee her...*  
  
*Dont you just hate it when some HS guys think they're all that but then tease you like babies?!  
  
(Ross is trying to ignore this the whole time, but when we go to his face you see he's steaming up)  
  
Another guy: (whispers) hey Geller! Is she really better than Mandy?! Or are you just stupid??  
  
(Chandler stares at the angry looking Ross, kinda confused)  
  
[this next conversation between C&R is going to be whispered the whole time...since they're in class]  
  
Chandler: What's up with you man? Dont listen to them...they're just trying to tease you...who cares!  
  
Ross: What is their problem huh?? Why can't they leave me alone? How come when I dated other girls they-  
  
Chandler: that's because they were popular Ross!! Dont you get it!! You left popularity for this...so this is what you chose!! I thought you said this was way better anyway??  
  
Ross: (snaps-still whispering) Yeah well maybe I'm having second thoughts Chandler!! This totally stinks! I like lost all my friends in 1 week!!  
  
Chandler: Well...it was your chose...and I'm still here with you aren't I?  
  
Ross: (looks at Chandler quickly) You weren't my only friend...I had others too...Chandler...how can you stand this? People that used to be your friends making fun of you, giving you disgusted looks when they barely even lay an eye on you...and all that other stuff??  
  
Chandler: Well ross...I noticed now that those people never were my real friends...it's much better hanging out with Rachel and Monica...  
  
Ross: (glares at Chandler) What if I still was one of them?  
  
Chandler: Well...then I guess you would be over there giving me disgusted looks...(turns away from Ross and looks back up at the teacher)  
  
(Ross looks at the board, not really paying attention to what the teacher is saying. He just begins thinking about the conversation he and Chandler had just had...)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well...there you have it!! Chapter 6 of the Story of their Past yay!! I hope you guys liked this chapter...I really tried not to leave it off at a cliffhanger...I dont think it actually was one...was it? I'm not sure. Anyway...review everybody!! Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I read lots of reviews!!!! Bye for now!! Hope to hear from you guys in the next chapter!! (  
  
~rachel 


	7. But It Wasn't My Fault

Hi everybody!! Thank you all very much for the good reviews!! Here is a chapter 7 for y'all!! Hope you like it!! Review please!!  
  
( I left off where Ross is now having second thought of choosing Rach and Chandler and Monica over popularity, because he cant stand his old friends making fun of him...)  
  
(we fade back in and still see the same class from where we left off. Everything is quiet and everyone is working. We see Ross looking down at his paper, he's not that into it and still looks kinda mad. Suddenly a piece of paper hits him on the head and bounces onto the paper. He turns around and the glare at the guys behind him. He then picks up the paper and notices its a note. He opens it up under the table and begins to read...)  
  
Yo Ross-  
  
Are you sure about this man?  
  
(Ross glances around him to check if the teacher wasn't looking. Then he scribles something back on the piece of paper and passes it back to the guys...after a few seconds it comes back...and we see both what Ross had written and what the guys wrote back...[it's on the same piece of paper...])  
  
No...not exactly...  
  
Then why did you choose it in the first place dumbass??  
  
(Ross shoots them a look and then scribbles "I dont know..." on the piece of paper and passes it back. This time, Chandler notices it...)  
  
Chandler: (whispers) Ross...what are you doing? (turns around and sees the few guys all looking at the paper)  
  
Ross: (whispers back) Just passing some notes...  
  
(the note comes back to Ross, and Chandler watches Ross as Ross opens it up and reads it. Ross snorts out loud and the whole class turns to him, the guys begin to laugh.)  
  
Mr. ****: Mr. Geller...what is so funny about World geography?  
  
Ross: um...(the teacher stands up and walks over to Ross and finds the note)  
  
Mr. *****: well, well, well...been passing notes Mr. Geller? (he begins to open it up) Well...we better read it...(the walks to the front of the class and Ross glances at the guys behind him who are laughing but also look kinda scared that they'd get in trouble too) Okay...(clears his throat) Well...it looks like Misters Jones, Geller, Ryan, Cruise, Byrne and McFadden will be staying in for extra time doing some worksheets...  
  
One of the guys: But Mr.****!!  
  
Mr. ***: Silence!! (clears his throat again and begins to read) Yo Geller, are you sure about this? No...not exactly. Then why did you choose it in the first place dumbass?!(some people giggle, but we go to Rachel's face and she's got a hurt look on her face) I dont really know...why do you guys care? Cause we llllllloooovvvvveeee you man...(this is the part where Ross laughed...it was only a joke...they were going to write more[duh] but of course, the stupid teacher had to find it..])  
  
(the whole class is laughing except for Ross, the guys, Chandler, Monica and rachel. Rachel looks kind of sad and she turns to Ross who looks away)  
  
~fades out. Later on, after class. Ross is walking towards his locker when Monica runs up to him~  
  
Monica: ross! What the hell is wrong with you?? You made Rachel sadder then she already is!  
  
Ross: It's not my fault Mon! I had to say something to those guys...because if you dont remember...they were my friends...before you guys came along!  
  
Monica: ugh! You should think about what you did Ross!!  
  
(stamps off. Ross turns back around and begins to walk again when the guys walk up from behind him)  
  
Guy1: Yo Geller!  
  
(ross turns around)  
  
ross: Hey guys...what's up?  
  
Guy2: Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go hang at the mall after school today...  
  
Ross: Uum...  
  
Guy3: Yeah...go see the little chicks with those "beautiful" spring fashion skirts baby!  
  
Ross: I-uh...  
  
Guy1: Come on Geller...you know you want to!  
  
Guy4: Just like in the old days!!  
  
Ross: I-all right...fine...  
  
Guy1: woohoo! Geller's back people!!  
  
Ross: I-uh...([in his thoughts:] wow...they're actually giving me a second chance to be one of them again...come on Geller...you have to do this...for yourself...!!) Yeah...I'm back.  
  
~fades out with the guys starting to walk down the hall along with Ross, laughing and joking around~  
  
~after school. Rachel, Monica and Chandler are standing by Monica's locker~  
  
Rachel: Where's Ross?  
  
Monica: Yeah...I haven't seen him for the whole day...  
  
Chandler: Got some bad news for you girls...  
  
Rachel/Monica: What happened?/ What?!  
  
Chandler: (points to a door heading outside. Ross is with those guys and some other ones too, and a couple of girls too) He's one of them now...ha! that just sounded really weird...  
  
Monica; Oh my God! That-that-ah! He chose them again??  
  
Chandler: you mean you didn't hear the guys screaming "Geller's back people!!"  
  
Monica: Phhhfff...you think I actually listen to their screaming?  
  
Rachel: (quietly) Is this s sign that he breaks up with me or something?  
  
Monica: Oh rach...come on...he chose you before...didn't he? Ross is just going through this "phase" where he HAS to be popular...I mean, that's what he's used to...guys always hanging around with him...you know...  
  
Chandler: Yeah...girls falling at his feet everywhere...(Rachel gets a hurt look and Chandler gets a look of regret. Monica glares at him) Well...not exactly FALLING...but...  
  
Rachel: Oh God! He's going to cheat on me isn't he??  
  
Monica: Rach...I dont think Ross would do such a thing...  
  
Rachel: Of course he would! He'd do anything to get to the top again...you should know that by now Mon...!!  
  
(Chandler and Monica look at each other sadly and we fade out)  
  
~1 week later~  
  
(Monica and rachel are standing again by Monica's locker. Chandler walks up to them.)  
  
Chandler: Hey Mon...can I speak to you for a second?  
  
Rachel; I'm leaving anyway...got to go research something...see you guys later!  
  
(Rachel walks off)  
  
Monica: What's up?  
  
Chandler: Well...I'm going to put this in a nice way...cause if I dont I might end up screaming...  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Chandler: it's official.  
  
Monica: huh?  
  
Chandler: Ross is back at the top...and I mean WAY at the top...  
  
Monica; What? How?  
  
Chandler: Lets just say he got a little more friendly with one of the most popular cheerleaders...  
  
Monica: Oh my God!! He cheated on Rachel?!  
  
Chandler: You could put it that way...  
  
Monica: Why that-oooooh!! I'm going to go kill him!!  
  
Chandler; Mon-  
  
Monica; He's gone TOO far...what is wrong with him?!  
  
(she begins to walk quickly. Chandler follows her. She goes out the doors, and spots Ross with some of the "guys" She walks up to him.)  
  
Monica; ROSS!! Can I PLEASE speak to you...NOW!  
  
(Ross looks confused t the people are him and quickly follows Chandler and Monica somewhere where the guys cant see them)  
  
Monica: What the hell is wrong with you?!  
  
Ross: Um...what?  
  
Monica; You cheated on Rachel you jerk!  
  
Ross: What-I-  
  
Monica; Shut up Ross! (pauses) You made Rachel believe that you actually LOVED her...and suddenly you're off cheating on her!!  
  
Ross: But Mon...I do love her!  
  
Monica: (scoffs) Yeah...RIGHT! You actually still have the nerve to say that after you cheat on her?!  
  
Ross: Well...I-it was an accident...  
  
Monica; ACCIDENT?! HA!  
  
(we go around the corner and see Rachel standing there. Tears are flowing out of her eyes and she turns around and runs away. We then go to Ross and Monica and Chandler again)  
  
Ross: (sadly) Monica! She was the one that kissed me! I didn't want her to, okay?!?!  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well...there you have it!! Chapter 7!! PLease review and I'll start the next chapter depending on how many I get!! Thanks!!  
  
~rachel  
  
ps. If anybody wants to send me feedback or just email me for some reason...I just want to tell you that I have changed my email address. So...now the new one is:  
  
ballackfan_forever13@hotmail.com 


	8. Realisations

Hi everybody!! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me!! Anyway...I promised you another chapter soon, so here it is!! Chapter 8!!  
  
The Story of Their Past  
  
(we left off where Monica and Ross are talking, and Rachel over hears most of the things except for the last thing Ross says, because she runs off crying. It's now night time,a few days later and we see Rachel in a room[it's hers] and she's lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to cry. She gets up and turns on her stereo. She lies back down and this time begins to cry as * Have You Ever * by S Club 7 begins to play...)  
  
Sometimes its wrong to walk away  
  
Though you think its over  
  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
  
Suddenly the moments gone  
  
And all your dreams are upside down  
  
And you just want to change the way the world goes round...  
  
"Rachel looks up and looks out her window, still lying on her back. She stares out at the stars, and we go up to the sky to the stars. All the black suddenly fades to Ross lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling...he's also listening to the radio."  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
Cant you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
  
I should know, coz I love and lost the day I let you go  
  
"(now the screen is split and we see both Ross and Rachel lying on their beds looking up at their ceilings sadly[rachel crying] and Ross looking both sad and mad.)"  
  
Cant help but think that this is wrong  
  
We should be together  
  
Back in your arms where I belong  
  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
Cant you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
  
I should know, coz I love and lost the day I let you go  
  
"(Rachel gets up quickly and walks into her bathroom. She's crying very hard, and she lifts up her shirt slightly, and we see this big bruise on her thigh. She looks at it in the mirror, and when she gets a bit closer, we notice something we didn't see before...forming around her eye lightly is a blue/black circle. She suddenly gets this angry look and turns around and slams her fists against the wall. She looks really mad, but then gets a hurt/sad looks and slides down on her knees, leaning against the wall. She buries her head in her arms and stays like that...)"  
  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
  
To have it all and let it slip away  
  
Cant you see  
  
Even though the moments gone  
  
I'm still holding on somehow  
  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round...  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
Cant you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
  
I should know, coz I love and lost the day I let you go  
  
"(we go to Ross lying on his bed. He now looks like he's trying not to cry, his face, well he looks really sad. His door suddenly opens and Monica sticks her head in, and he turns his back to her. She looks at him sadly and goes and sits beside him...)"  
  
(she turns off the radio)  
  
Monica; Ross...what's wrong?  
  
Ross: You know exactly what's wrong...  
  
Monica; Ross...look at me!!  
  
Ross: (turns around and we see tears filling up in his eyes) What do you want Monica?! If you're here to rub it more in, I dont need that!! I know I'm a bad person...and that she hates me...and that now all of you want me dead for hurting her but-  
  
Monica: ross! Why do you think we want you dead?! What the hell?!  
  
Ross: Oh come on...you guys HATE me...  
  
Monica: Ross...are you crying?  
  
Ross: No! Why would I cry?!  
  
Monica: come on Ross...I'm your sister...I know you...  
  
Ross: No you dont! You dont know me AT ALL. You dont know the pain I go through everyday...you dont know how much I hurt for the past 3 years when I saw you and Rachel glare at me when I even glanced at you...  
  
Monica: What? Why would you care? You glared at US too!  
  
Ross: dont you get it Mon? Dont you get why I'm so sad about this whole Rachel and me thing...if I really were one of those REAL jocks like I MAY look like, I would be off at the mall laughing about it...but I'm not!! I'm here...lying in my bed...  
  
Monica; Crying.  
  
Ross: You think that's funny?!  
  
Monica: No ross...I think it's sweet...  
  
Ross: (sarcastically) Oh YAY! Monica thinks I'm SWEET!!  
  
Monica: Ross-  
  
Ross: Mon...getting together with Rachel was my dream...! For three whole years! Nobody knew about it...of course.  
  
Monica: Ross!! If it was your dream...then why did you take it for granted?!  
  
Ross: I-I-  
  
Monica: you...no offence, are so screwed up.  
  
Ross: Mon-  
  
Monica; No! Really! You have been wanting this for like-forever...and then when you finally have it you ditch it for popularity AGAIN.  
  
Ross: Oh God...I'm so stupid...  
  
Monica: Yes. Yes you are. Now if you really love her-  
  
Ross: Yes Mon...I do!! I have to tell her at school tomorrow!!  
  
Monica: (clears her throat) Ross...haven't you heard?  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Monica: Rachel's leaving...(pause) tomorrow.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys!! There you have it! Chapter 8!! YAY! Well...chapter 9 will be up if I get good good reviews!! So go click on that button down there if you want more!! Bye for now!!  
  
~rachel 


	9. Fate and Destiny Messing Around

Hey guys...since its been such a long time...I've decided to put this up too....along with chapter 8!! review please!  
  
(last left off where Monica tells Ross that Rachel is leaving the next day...it's now a few minutes later, and we fade in to Ross' room and we see Monica just walking out of his room, and Ross is looking out of his window sadly. Suddenly he turns to his phone and picks it up and dials in a number. We fade to Rachel's and she is now lying on her bed crying again. The telephone rings and she picks it up, and the screen splits, and we see Ross again.)  
  
Rachel: (sadly, drying her tears) Hello?  
  
Ross: Rachel...! thank God...I have to speak to you!  
  
Rachel: (coldly) I dont want to speak to you...I heard that conversation you had with Monica...you cheated on me!!  
  
Ross: Rach-  
  
Rachel: Dont call me that!  
  
Ross: Come on Rachel...if you really heard it, you would have heard the part when I said I never wanted to kiss that girl and that she was the one that kissed ME.  
  
Rachel: I-I-I dont believe you!!  
  
Ross: Why not?!  
  
Rachel: Because you're a liar! You told me that I meant more to you than them, and a few days later you just totally ignore me and go back to them!!  
  
Ross: I was confused and messed up, and I didn't know what I wanted!! But now I do Rach!! And that's why I'm calling you!  
  
Rachel: What took you so long to figure that out Ross?!?! I'm leaving...tomorrow!  
  
Ross: I know Rachel...and I wont let you!!  
  
Rachel: What do you meant I WONT LET YOU...how dare you!! This is MY life Ross...if you haven't figured THAT part out yet!!  
  
Ross: Rachel!! I love you, okay!! I was just so messed up and so stupid when I actually thought that those IDIOTS meant more to me than you...because the truth is you mean the world to me Rach!!  
  
(Rachel stays quiet for a while, taking in what Ross just said. Then she slowly begins to cry)  
  
Rachel: No Ross...I dont want to get hurt again...you hurt me so much...I thought I would have been able to trust you...but I was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Ross: No Rach...you weren't! You CAN trust me....I was just so...screwed up! But then I talked to Monica and she helped me rea-  
  
Rachel: MONICA was the one that made you say this?! UGH!  
  
Ross: NO RACH! Monica made me realise how much you mean to me...and how I dont want to lose you!  
  
Rachel: You already lost me Ross! Right when you passed that stupid note back to your "friends" you lost me! right at that EXACT moment, you were letting go slowly of me. You get it??  
  
Ross: No Rach!! I dont! I am calling now, apologising from the bottom of my heart...I dont care about my pride, or my popularity anymore...I just want you to know that I love you so much...and that what ever you decide...wont stand in my way.  
  
(Rachel is now crying very hard)  
  
Rachel: Ross...please...I thought I loved you...I really did...and I also thought that you loved me...but...  
  
Ross: I DO love you rach!  
  
Rachel: Maybe you do...but maybe you should have thought about that before you chose...THEM.  
  
(she puts down the phone slowly, and lies back down, crying. The half of the screen with her in it fades away, and we stay with Ross. Ross puts down the phone slowly too, and stand up. He walks to the door and opens it. He slams it shut and slams open the door to Monica's room. Monica is on her bed, on the phone. She sees Ross' sad/mad face, and she sees he's trying to hold back tears.)  
  
Monica: Uumm...I'll call you back later...(she slams down the phone and runs up to Ross and hugs him) Ross...what happened??  
  
Ross: I called rachel...and she said that she would never be able to forgive me...and I said that I loved her...and she said I should have thought about that before I chose THEM...  
  
Monica: Ross...oh God...I'm so sorry...  
  
Ross: No Mon...why are YOU sorry...this is all MY fault...if I didn't care about my pride so much I would be with Rachel at this moment...happy.  
  
Monica: (nods)  
  
Ross: Why does life have to be so unfair?  
  
Monica: I dont know Ross...but maybe you and Rachel were just not meant to be?  
  
Ross: (he looks away from Monica and looks out her window.) I dont think you know what you're saying Mon...Rachel and I are meant to be...but fate is just playing around with destiny right now...trying to show us how hard life and love really can be...  
  
~fades out~ 


	10. She Didn't Belong

Hey everybody!! Thank you all SO much for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me!!! And I'm glad you all like this story so far. I know that it's getting pretty long...so I'll have to find a way to end it...or maybe end it with this big cliff hanger and write a "years later" sequel thingy. I dont know!! Tell me what you think!! But right now, read on and REVIEW!!  
  
* The Story Of their Past *  
  
(it's the next day and we see Ross sprinting down a side walk. He finally stops in front of this big house and runs up to it's front door. He rings the doorbell and after a few minutes, the door swings open. Rachel is standing there with a smile on her face. But when she sees it's Ross her smile disappears and she tries to close the door again. But Ross puts his hand out. )  
  
Ross: Rach...please...just hear me out...talk to me!  
  
Rachel; Fine! (she comes outside and closes the door behind her) What?  
  
Ross: I'm really really sorry Rachel! I never wanted this to happen...I-  
  
Rachel: then why did you let it happen?  
  
Ross: I didn't exactly! Because right when she kissed me, I broke away...but of course, my stupid "friends" told everybody else a DIFFERENT story...(pause) Please Rachel...you gotta believe me...I would never do ANYTHING to hurt you!  
  
Rachel: But you already hurt me Ross! Right when you chose them again, after reassuring me that I meant more to you than THEM...  
  
Ross: But you do!! I was just so confused...I didn't know what I REALLY wanted...(pause) but now I do...you've got to trust and believe me Rach...  
  
Rachel: I THOUGHT I could trust you Ross...but you proved me wrong...  
  
Ross: Rachel!! What is wrong with you and your pride?!  
  
Rachel: what is with you and YOURS?!  
  
Ross: I dont care anymore Rach!! All I want is YOU back in my life!!  
  
Rachel: But Ross-  
  
Ross: Dont BUT ROSS me...you can trust me Rach...you have to admit that you KNOW I never wanted to kiss that girl...you just dont want to be the one who "loses" this...  
  
Rachel: Ross!! If I said I could trust you again just like that, I might end up getting hurt again!!  
  
Ross: Do you think you're the ONLY person hurting through this?!  
  
(Rachel looks down)  
  
Ross: yesterday, Monica told me that we might just not be meant to be...and that hurt me Rach!! Because at first I actually believed it...but then it came to me...we ARE meant to be!! Dont you see it Rach?!  
  
Rachel: Ross...we are in HIGH SCHOOL! How would you know if we were "meant to be"?!  
  
Ross: I can feel it Rach...and well-(whispers) I've never been more in love before...  
  
(Ross and Rachel stare at each other sadly. Tears begin to fall from Rachel's eyes)  
  
Rachel: I never thought you meant it...(pause) I thought you were just saying that to be nice...but it sounded so-  
  
Ross: real? Of course Rach...why would I lie to you? I love you so much...more than you can imagine...it may sound weird-yes, we're only like 17...but it just feels so right...and I know that it's meant to be, and destiny is just fooling around, trying to make us notice it and put it all together...  
  
Rachel: (quietly) I'm sorry Ross...oh my God...I am so sorry...me and my damn pride...(pause) I love you so much too...I just-  
  
(Ross embraces a crying Rachel tightly)  
  
Ross: (mumbles into her shoulder) I'd never do ANYTHING to hurt you Rach...and I hope you know that...  
  
~fades out. Then fades back in to a little bit later. Rachel and Ross are sitting on the porch steps, Ross has his arms around Rachel's waist and she is leaning her head onto his shoulder~  
  
Rachel: Where do we go from here?  
  
Ross: What do you mean?!  
  
Rachel: I mean...I HAVE to leave Ross...I DONT belong here anymore...I just DONT. I dont think I EVER did...  
  
Ross: rach-of course you belong here...this is where you grew up...this is-  
  
Rachel: Where everyone thinks I'm a freak.  
  
Ross: I dont. Monica doesn't. Chandler doesn't. Who cares about what other people think about you?!  
  
Rachel; I do!! You just dont know how it feels when people give you disgusted looks and tease and joke about you behind their backs-everybody LOVES you Ross! They would never do such a thing...  
  
Ross: Rachel, you shouldn't care about what people think about you. If they dont like you; then fine. But they're definitely missing something good. You are a GREAT person Rach. You're nice, sweet, and you're beautiful.  
  
Rachel: Ha! Just not beautiful ENOUGH right Ross?!  
  
Ross: Hey, I fell for you!  
  
Rachel: (looks away) Hhmm...you've got a point Mr. Popular...  
  
Ross: (flinches slightly) please do me a favour and DONT call me that...  
  
(Rachel smiles and nods. Ross gives her a hopeful look)  
  
Rachel: I-I-I cant. I've got to leave...  
  
~fades out~  
  
(it's later on that day, and we see Rachel's house again. People are coming out with bags and stuff, and then we see Rachel, Chandler, Monica and Ross standing around on the front lawn together)  
  
Monica: Where's your dad Rach?  
  
Rachel: At work...I dont think he knows my mother would come at this time...  
  
Chandler: I cannot believe you decided to leave Rachel!  
  
Rachel: Like I said...I just dont belong here...  
  
Ross: Rach-  
  
Rachel: Save it...please Ross...dont make this harder for me than it already is...  
  
(a car door slams in the background and somebody calls for Rachel to hurry up)  
  
Rachel: Well...I guess I have to go...before my dad comes home and there's a big commotion...(tears begin welling up in her eyes)  
  
Monica: (tears are welling up too) Goodbye Rachel!! Call me everyday and write me or email me or SOMETHING!! Okay?! (hugs her tightly, and they cry on each others shoulders for a while. After that the break and Rachel turns to Chandler)  
  
Chandler: I've only known you for a short while Rach...but you became one of my best friends right away...(pause) take care of yourself, okay? Call me some time...I'd love to speak to you...what EVER time it is...(he smiles)  
  
Rachel: Aaw...thanks Chandler...you've been such a good friend...(they hug for a while and then finally Rachel turns to Ross. Chandler and Monica kinda step back and give them some space)  
  
(R&R hug right away)  
  
Ross: (whispering) I'm going to miss you so much Rachel...  
  
Rachel: (whispers) Me too Ross...  
  
Ross: Will I ever see you again?  
  
Rachel: You can come visit!  
  
Ross: It just wont be the same without you here...  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Ross...I-  
  
Ross: It's not your fault Rach...  
  
Rachel: I'll never forget you Ross...  
  
Ross: I'll never forget you either Rachel...I love you.  
  
Rachel; (crying hard) I love you too. More than you'll ever know.  
  
(they kiss)  
  
(after a while they break and Rachel picks up a bag that was on the ground)  
  
Rachel: Goodbye guys! I'll miss you!! I'll write and call you all as soon as I get there!!  
  
Chandler: We'll be waiting...!! Bye Rach!  
  
Monica; Bye!!  
  
Ross: Bye honey!  
  
(Rachel looks at Ross sadly one more time and turns to the car. She opens up the door and gets in. She closes it and opens the window right away)  
  
(the car starts moving and Monica, Chandler wave. Ross just stares at her. Rachel blows him a kiss, and Ross pretends to catch it and puts the hand where he "caught" it on his heart. The screen splits in half, and we see the car turn the corner on one side and we see a single tear drop from Ross' eye in the other.)  
  
(there's a white flash and the song CRY by Mandy Moore begins to play while we see like flashbacks of stuff that had happened before[we cant hear anything-since the song is playing..])  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
~We see the time where Ross saw Rachel on the floor in the bathroom throwing up, we see the look that he got on his face and then fade out~  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry The moment that I saw you cry  
  
~We see the time when Ross and Rachel hug after deciding to become friends...~  
  
It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
~we see the time when Ross is telling Rachel that he loves her and that he really doesn't like Mandy. Then they kiss...~  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry The moment that I saw you cry  
  
~we see the time when Mandy confronts Ross about her friend seeing him with Rachel. And then he tells her that he chooses Rachel and he and Rachel walk off hand in hand...~  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
i wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything  
  
all right.... I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
  
  
~we see the part where they are in class and Ross is passing that note, but this time we see it in Rachel'' POV. She'' staring at Ross sadly, like she knows what is going to happen...~  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry The moment that I saw you cry  
  
~we see the part where Rachel forgives Ross and then we fade back to real Ross. Chandler and Monica are trying to comfort him...~  
  
Monica; Oh come on Ross...you can go visit her and everything...it's not like she died or something...  
  
Ross: To me it's like she's dead!!  
  
Chandler: Oh come on Ross!! You can talk to her on the phone...you can email me...you can-  
  
Ross: It wont be the same...  
  
Monica; Ross! Why dont you think about HER. She kind of WANTED to leave...you heard her...she doesn't think she belongs here...and you cant force her to stay just because you want her here with you now!  
  
Ross: (looks up at Monica and Chandler) (quietly) You're right Mon...I'm sorry you guys...  
  
Chandler: Oh come on...it doesn't matter...you're just sad...it's a feeling everyone goes through...  
  
Ross: Yeah...(pause) I'm just sad that things might not be the same without her...  
  
(Chandler and Monica nod and we fade out)  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Yep people...that's the end!! Well...I MIGHT do a sequel...tell me what you think...! I just ended the HIGH SCHOOL part here...but you never know...I could always write one that happens years later...tell me what you think guys-even if you dont, I'll consider it and might write one...depends on what people say and how many reviews I get...*smiles* haha!! Anyway...thanks for reading this, REVIEW now people!! 


End file.
